


Last Chance Saloon

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: This is the last chance you're likely to get to tell him how you feel – and you've just screwed it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this](http://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0unvsGuwK1rolchmo1_250.gif) GIF, and could be considered [_Brother_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955911) from Caspian's POV.

_“I want you to know I think of you as my brother, Ed.”_

_Idiot._

As an attempt to frame in words something – there’s none for you but Ed; this has become ever more obvious to you as this wretched voyage has progressed – you’ve found impossible to say, this is a disaster.

You haven’t seen Ed as a brother in _months_ , and that’s not the half of it.  If you (or, Aslan forbid, Ed) are lost to whatever’s ahead of you, Ed needs to know how you feel.

And you’ve just wrecked your last best chance to tell him.

_“Me, too.”_


End file.
